vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Nations of Vexillium
Aethelnia 07:59, 28 August 2008 (UTC) wrote: It says under header restricted membership "Federated States of Dascunya - no right to vote while under FOREIGN government" Under which government does Dascunya fall? A nation changed player without a player'vote?Something i missed? Cheers, Thomas :FSD is a so-called collapsed nation. Estontetso and Feniz are manning a joint High Commission, for the time being. They asked for a mandate of the APWH which was not granted, and then for a mandate of the UNV SC which has still to be presented and discussed. Sadly, the UNV or UNV SC don't seem to meet any more. But given the past border conflicts, and the sheer size of the country, the neighbours could not wait. BTW, the FSD stetes of Jezen and Terrablanca have agreements of co-operation with Feniz. At the moment, all is quiet. Nevertheless, the fact that the FSD government is controlled by Estontetso and Feniz excludes them from voting, according to the UNV charter. Winfried 16:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) :BTW, usually, in wikis, they use to use the "leave message" button (in other wikis maybe marked "+") and start new comments with a new paragraph at the end rather than on top of the discussion pages. And they add their ~~~~ at the end instead of the beginning of the comments. Winfried 16:25, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Aethelnia 13:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) wrote: The kingdom of Aethelnia was missing on the list of full members. The kingdom has been a full member of the UNV since March 19, 302 following a poll on the subject. Refer message #17268 on the board. Have added Aethelnia. Cheers, Thomas :No problem if anybody who knows better than me updates the lists... I myself added some others who I found on visit.vexillium.net. :Thanks for the clarification with Westria/GBR. :I'll update Feniz and Hochlandia accordingly. :BTW, Max, am I right to assume that the Federation of Kalesthia is now Kalesthesia (GBR) and thus doesn't need to be an observer any more while the Greater Burovian Realm is a full member? Winfried 13:35, 14 August 2008 (UTC) TECH: The use of the UNV Hi All, I want to publish my thoughts about what the UNV are and what they could be, and I hope for a fruitful discussion. I'm not sure, however, if the discussion should be here or on the Yahoo group, so I'll post it there, too. The UNVi like the RW UN, claims high demands, and are indeed in a position where such demands are useful and appropriate. However, in reality, the UNV are scarcely made use of. This may have been different in the past. One reason may be that the UNV are of no need, at the moment. Perhaps this is even a good sign. But please keep in mind that the UNV are in principle the one organizatton to decide on global issues. What we need time and again, however, is a discussion forum where we players exchange views and meet decisions. This is not formalized, and the forum we meet on is simply the Yahoo group. From the beginning, I was of the opinion that much - even if not everything - of our discussions could be hold in-game, and I still prefer in-game interaction to RL or TECH, respectively. My idea is therefore to convert the UNV from a pure in-game organization to a corporation of the players and their nations. What does this mean? # The Yahoo group is the UNV. # All discussions are strictly within the UNV. # All discussions which can be held in-game are being held in-game. The possibility for TECH will remain as a work-around for cases which cannot be solved in-game for whichever reason. # The Vexillium Director is the Secretary General. # The admission to the game is the admission to the UNV. There is no application procedure but also no possibility to exclude somebody unless he is excluded from the game as such. # Life comes to the UNV, the Yahoo group is suddenly an in-game institution (we might create a new term such as "virtual" or "permanent general assembly"). This construction ( the description of which my still be incomplete) is my dream since long. I don't know if it could work. Please think it over. Winfried 13:32, 15 August 2008 (UTC) I wanted to add that the Security Council could be the active players (definition?) as since some years we have the situation that we have much more "players owning a nation" than "players playing their nation". Winfried 13:48, 15 August 2008 (UTC)